5 Yeariversary!! A Look Back
Jared has been making videos on his channel for 5 years! He decides to go back and watch two of his old videos (Two Worlds and Hydlide) to discuss how far he has come, and to give some behind the scenes insight of his show. Synopsis Jared has been making ProJared for 5 years now! He wants to thank everyone for watching and supporting him. He thought it would be fun to go back over his old videos to show some behind the scenes stuff, and show off his inevitable embarrassment! Two Worlds He looks back at the Two Worlds video, his first ProReview, and comments on it being in SD. he hasn't seen these in four years, and it isn't even widescreen! He talks about the intro sequence, which is the last thing he made for the video. He always wanted to use the theme song used in it because he loved it so much. He just quickly put the intro together, and put in games that he wanted to talk about into it at some point. He was building towards something. Jared was so angry about the game because of all the lies about it. When Jared and his friends bought the game, his friend took it home and called Jared, telling him not to open it. Jared comments on how horrible his hair is, and comments on his lack of energy he is. He looks really stiff. Jared wanted to make this video because he wanted to make fun of it, and Two Worlds 2 was supposed to come out soon. It was really easy to make fun of. He also wanted to make the video because there were a lot of reviewers everywhere, and a lot of them were really bad. People still watched these videos and commented on how much they loved them and Jared thought these were bad and that he could do better. Jared likes the cock-block joke. His first attempt wasn't horrible, but not good. This was before YouTube was even the place to put videos. He had to the video on blip.tv, and now it doesn't exist anymore. He also put it up on GameTrailers. Some of the videos put up onto Gametrailers were PBG's and JonTron's videos, and he thought he could do that too. He had very little money and equipment to make the video. Jared comments on how sparse the shelves are. He wanted to make a thing where every video he had a different trinket on the wall behind him. He comments on how he wants to keep the Final Fantasy gag in. The origami thing from Heavy Rain is in the background. There is a fart joke in the video and Jared wonders why people watched this. Jared comments on the visual joke with the pony. Jared was still restricted by YouTube's limits, and could only make his videos 15 minutes long. Jared actually stabbed himself with the knife. There was a huge hole in his shirt, and he was bleeding! This is also why he has multiple shirts. A lot of stuff like the stupid multiplayer was taken out. Jared finds it odd how his shirt was tucked in. The ProJared official look is the shirt un-tucked. The shirt is also unbuttoned, so he doesn't look like a manager. The game took a long time to capture even with the cheating. Jared accepts that none of his videos are good, and puts it out there hoping that some people think the videos are funny. The 15 minute time limit also restricted the Two World 2 video as well, and Jared didn't get to talk about how good the crafting system is. Jared comments on how he lacks expression in his face. Jared finds it embarrassing to watch, and finds his scream of agony to be funny. A friend of Jared's made a suggestion to make the ending score a joke or metaphor after Jared said it was like a cancelled Christmas out of ten. Jared thinks that having credits at the end makes you look like a douche. Hydlide He decides to show another video. This time, he shows Hydlide. Hydlide is in widescreen! Jared shows off the box of one of his favorite games ever that he still wants to make a video for. Jared thinks the cold opens are stupid, lame and slows the video down a lot. There is only so many things he can do with the cold open, so he wanted to go straight into it as fast as possible. All videos on ProJared are games that Jared has some personal connection to. He doesn't want to go online to find a bad game because it is uninspired. Jared always wanted to make a video for Hydlide. He sees his first zoom in joke. Many people made comments comparing Jared to the Angry Video Game Nerd, who also made a Hydlide video. Jared thought James' video kind of sucked. Jared was bothered by James' video because he thought that he could say more about it than James could. There is a weird stipulation about YouTube where if one person makes a video about a game no one else can do it, but that isn't the case. You can do something that someone else has already done, you just have to do it better! Jared thinks it is mostly better. Jared comments that his footage looks crappy. He used a Canipus to capture the footage, and used Adobe Premier Version 5, and it messes up the footage. he has no idea why. This video is considered to be one of Jared's classics. Many people bring him copies of Hydlide to sign. Jared had no idea that Super Hydlide and Virtual Hydlide existed when Jared made this video. One of Jared's friends owns a video game store, and Jared bought the games from him. This is the birth of the bees joke. Jared had the joke before he made this video. The Top 10 Bees in gaming came from this video. Jared has been censoring swears since the beginning. This video came before Jared had a set font that he used. He loves the Dungeons and Dragons joke, because he loves D&D, and he loves trying to find a reason to talk about it in his videos. Jared comments on the lack of different music. At first he thought that he should only use music from the game itself, but it made a boring video in Hydlide. Now he uses whatever music fits, as it can enhance jokes. The death music still haunts Jared. Jared would have made a marijuana joke if he made the video a few years earlier. Jared wants to reuse the F*** you, nature gag in again. He hates forcing running gags and memes into videos. Jared comments on the jump cuts and having videos zoomed in. Jared had a huge list of videos he wanted to talk about when he first started making videos, and Hydlide was at the top of the list. Jared knew what he wanted to say for the Hydlide video straight away. Jared recorded footage, wrote the script and filmed it in one day! He had so many past experiences and opinions about the game, and he just wanted to get it done. He comments on how he couldn't even frame the shot of him properly, as the red wall can be seen next to the shelf. Jared comments that the formula of the show hasn't changed. He comments on how Oscar and Tamagachi are a little bit different (as he is on the ground in Oscar). He did this to just change it a little bit. In Chrono Trigger, he just talked about a game he really liked. Jared ends with saying this was really fun and embarrassing! Here's to 5 more years? Category:ProReview Category:Videos